KH2: Lost Again
by familyguyfan
Summary: Lois has gone missing again and Peter, Bugs, and Homer must find Lois before the powerfull Walden, turns everyone in the world into a heartless.
1. Lois Goes Missing Again

It was 2 months after Lois had gone missing. Peter was in his new beach house and Lois was sitting at the shore staring at the island miles away. Peter walked out to Lois and sat next to her. Lois faced Peter and smiled. Peter smiled back at Lois until, a dark hole appeared from the ground. The figure jumped out of the hole and said, "Lois Griffin, you're time has come!" Lois turned around and gasped and screamed as she was pulled into the hole.

A ship appeared over Peter and sucked him into the ship. Peter appeared in his seat and a keyblade appeared in his hand. "Not again!" Peter said disturbed. Bugs and Homer appeared in their seats and Bugs said, "Hey Peter. It's been a while since we've teamed up." Peter nodded and said, "I think Organization 13 is back!" Homer laughed and said, "That's impossible! What are they going to do to her? Rob her?" and then continued laughing.

The ship took off the ground and chased after them. The ship landed in Paris. Peter looked at his baby shaped body and so did everyone else. "Where are we?" Peter asked. Bugs looked around and said, "It looks like we're in Paris."

Homer stood up and said, "I think Bugs is right. We are in Paris." Bugs nodded and said, "And look here. There's a sign that has a list of clues of where we can find him. At this rate, we'll be able to find Lois."

Once everyone walked to the first clue it said, "If you want to find Lois, you'll have to think! You're next clue is big and pointy."

Bugs read the clue a few more times and asked, "What's big and pointy?"

Peter raised his hand and said, "I think it's the Eiffel Tower." Bugs pulled out his picture book and saw a picture of the Eiffel Tower and ran to it. Everyone else followed. The next clue was a tough one. It was a roadblock. That means, only one person can do the challenge. "Who can climb the Eiffel Tower?" Bugs asked. No one responded.

Bugs sighed and climbed the tower. Once Bugs got to the top of the tower, he saw the next clue.

It read, "Defeat the Reptar robot and you'll successfully complete this world, which will unlock the next world." Peter and Homer joined Bugs and the Reptar robot lurked behind Peter and Peter jumped and began to punch the robot! The babies inside screamed and fell back until someone pressed the self-destruct button. The Reptar robot whirled and fell down.

A light appeared around Peter, Bugs, and Homer and they both appeared in the ship. The computer said, "Next stop: Wrestling ring"


	2. The Face of Walden

When the ship landed, Peter quickly got out of the ship and saw Nacho in the ring. Clues were around somewhere in the wrestling ring. But, where to look? Bugs got out of the ship and so did Homer. "Wow." Homer said. "It looks like Nacho needs some help." Bugs read off the card on the side of the ring. "To unlock the next world, you'll need to defeat, the Sand Man." Peter quickly pulled out his keyblade and jumped into the ring. Nacho looked up at Peter and asked, "Who are you?" Peter looked down at Nacho and said, "Peter. Also known as your sidekick." Bugs and Homer were also in the ring. Stewie also joined the gang. The Sand Man walked out into the ring, as the crowd cheered loudly! It was four against one.

Peter was fine at first until suddenly, the crowd stopped cheering. Peter was either going to fight or cry. Peter started sweating and punched the Sand Man in the chest.

The Sand Man wobbled just a little bit until Homer jumped off the third bar and landed on the Sand Man.

"What the duce?" Stewie asked confused. Bugs pulled out his exploding shield and threw them at the Sand Man! BOOM!

The stage rumbled and the Sand Man fell onto the ground. Nacho ended the fight with a kick in the head.

Suddenly Walden appeared from the ground and said, "Fools! This can't be true!"

"Walden?" Peter asked.

"Is that you?" Walden sighed and said, "Yes. It's me. But how'd you know?"

Peter chuckled and said, "I could tell because you're wearing a W necklace around you."

Walden looked down at himself and said, "Well, you were lucky this time. I guess this has to be your pit stop for today."

"What?" Peter asked in rage. "I demand to see Lois!"

Walden chuckled and disappeared.

Bugs pointed at the ship and said, "Come on Peter! We have to catch up to him!"

Peter nodded and ran towards the ship.

The next destination was no other than, "The Barnyard"


	3. Chamber of Memories

Peter, bugs, and Homer appeared at the Barnyard as regular humans. Peter looked around and sighed. "Where's Walden?" Peter asked. "I don't know! Hopefully there will be a sign of where we might be able to find him." Bugs said. Homer looked in the barn and saw the cows dancing around and Otis the cow looked at Homer and everyone got on their 4 legs and stared at Homer. Homer chuckled and closed the door.

Bugs turned around and asked Homer, "Did you find anything?"

Homer shook his head and said, "Nothing."

"LOIS!" Peter yelled.

Suddenly Walden appeared from the ground and clapped his hands. "Way to go! You actually beat me here. Why am I not surprised?"

Homer sighed and said, "Maybe it's because you're not funny."

Walden picked Peter by the shirt and threw him into the dark hole. Bugs and Homer gasped and tried to jump in the hole. But they missed and hit the ground. Peter's eyes opened and looked around. "Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" Peter asked himself.

Walden's voice was heard and he said, "Peter. Welcome to the Chamber of Memories. Look around. What do you see? Guilt? Or love?" Peter stood up and looked at the tile floor.

Lois face appeared surrounded by Bugs, and Homer's faces.

A tear went down Peters face and Peter climbed the stairs quickly to catch up with Walden.

Then suddenly a white skinny monster appeared in front of Peter and Peter sliced the monster open with his keyblade and Peter continued to run up the stairs.

Finally Peter caught up with Walden and he threw Walden onto the ground. "What? But how?" Walden asked confused.

The Black Hole appeared again and Peter jumped in it. Peter opened his eyes and looked around. Bugs and Homer looked at Peter and Bugs asked, "What happened?" Peter shivered and said, "Walden. Chamber of Memories. Organization 13.

The ship landed on the ground and took Peter, Bugs, and Homer to where Lois was. But for now, let's call it, "The Danger Zone"


	4. Dead

When the ship landed on the Danger Zone, sparks flew in the air and Walden flew out of the ground and pointed at Peter. "YOU! BUT HOW'D YOU KNOW LOIS WAS HERE?" Walden boomed. Peter pulled out his keyblade and swiped Walden. But there was no harm to him. Walden pulled out his keyblade and began fighting Peter. Homer walked out of the ship and un-locked Lois from the cage. "I'll save you Peter!" Lois yelled and jumped into the fight. Walden grunted and fell down to the ground. "What'd you do?" Peter asked. Lois smiled and said, "I have my ways." Stewie appeared and kicked Walden and said, "Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Peter picked up Stewie and asked, "Isn't he cute?" Stewie faced Peter and said, "Shut up and change me!" Lois turned around and saw Bugs and Homer near the ship waving and Lois decided to wave back.

"Let's go home." Peter said.

"Wait Peter. There's something I have to say to you. I want a divorce." Lois said.

"Why? I've been saving the world for you." Peter complained.

"Peter, you've been sitting on the couch all day drinking beer." Lois said.

"And I made a dirty call to your sister also." Peter said looking at the ground.

"I just don't think our relationship is going to work. It took you 5 hours to find me and I just don't love you like I used to." Lois said saunter.

"Well there's a song I must sing to you." Peter told Lois as he walked to the piano.

Peter: **Remember when I said we'd fall in love?**

**On Moonlight Bay?**

Lois looked at Peter and said, "There's no such thing." Suddenly jazz music played in the background and Peter continued to sing.

Peter: **You're my little honey bun!**

**And at night, **

**I like to slap your sexy bum!**

Lois joined in.

Lois: **Remember when I told you to go to the store?**

**And you hit on that person,**

**Who looked like a whore!**

Peter and Lois stopped singing and sighed and said, "Fine. But I'll be back." Peter then jumped off the cloud and blood flew everywhere. Peter was long dead. This was the end of Peter. The best fighter. Dead.


End file.
